The present invention is in the field of containers and is more specifically directed, in its preferred embodiment, to a medicine bottle type container. Even more specifically, the present invention is directed to a unique medicine bottle which provides a visible indication of any prior opening of the bottle.
A number of unfortunate recent events have suggested the need for a reliable, fool-proof, and inexpensive medicine container which will clearly indicate prior tampering with or opening of the container. U.S. Pat. Nos. 560,653; 565,194; 576,805; 597,767; 605,227; 715,104; 732,592; 1,072,139; and 1,156,360 have been noted as being of general interest with respect to container of this same general type.